


【Translation】Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Napkin 现在或永不（又名：德拉科马尔福再不表白你就和餐巾纸过一辈子吧）

by Liz_SH, Saras_Girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_SH/pseuds/Liz_SH, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/pseuds/Saras_Girl
Summary: 德拉科算不上是个行动派---直到他真的成为了一个。





	【Translation】Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Napkin 现在或永不（又名：德拉科马尔福再不表白你就和餐巾纸过一辈子吧）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Napkin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209358) by [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/pseuds/Saras_Girl). 



> 本文是Saras_Girl的作品 "Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Napkin"的翻译版本。  
> 魔法世界和人物属于罗琳，故事情节和脑洞属于原作者，不当词句和纰漏属于我。  
> 阅读愉快。

德拉科的咖啡又凉透了。他叹了口气，推开茶杯和小碟子，玩味地琢磨着到柜台前续上一杯的主意。然而他最终还是选择了呆在自己的座位上，半心半意地拾起魔杖施了一个保温咒，导致杯里的咖啡瞬间溅了出来，像是在为好不容易得到的一点关注而受宠若惊。

 

德拉科才没打算喝它。他点单的时候就压根不想要它，而他也几乎从未真正想吃过他往常点的那些小松饼或者蛋糕，又或是切片吐司。但他在也并不想干坐在桌子边；为了能不使人生疑的呆在这儿，他至少得试着让自己看起来像是这家属于哈利波特的天杀的咖啡店里的一个正常顾客。

 

不管怎么说，他已经与“正常”背道而驰很久了，而把几乎可以说是所有的午餐时间都花在这里明显对他目前的状态毫无助益。已经有好几个月了；他记不清具体是多少个月，也记不起来在波特开这家咖啡店之前他究竟把自己的午休时间都花在了哪儿。而至于这一点，德拉科几乎可以断定，全是波特的错。

 

德拉科向后靠着椅背，手里把玩着酒红色的餐巾纸，目光则不可抑制的移向了柜台后站着的男人。

 

“我们这儿的梅子茶和这个恰好是绝配，”他说道，冲着柜台前的队伍里最前头的年轻女士露出了一个微笑。

 

德拉科皱起了眉。他对谁都是这副样子---这个新的波特。完全不像是区区五年之前他还在学校里时所认识的那个波特。好辩易怒不再，而他那种能轻易点燃德拉科因为受挫而爆发出的怒火的能耐也已经荡然无存。唔，如果德拉科愿意开诚布公的话，其实得说受挫感还是存在的，只不过他并不那么确定他可以把它怪在波特头上。因为这个波特，跟他的咖啡、茶和蛋糕，再加上他的那些小圆桌，以及他周身蒸腾着的香喷喷的水汽还有他那皱巴巴的围裙...这个波特似乎拥有某些东西，某种难以名状的品质，让德拉科不可自拔。

 

他并不清楚为什么哈利波特会愿意把自己的时间都花在给别人提供热饮上。他从来没问过，因为他和波特从没说过话---除了每天德拉科点那些他并不想要的东西而波特告诉他它们的价格的时候两人之间进行的简短的交谈之外---虽然德拉科对价目表心知肚明，并且总是提前准备好了零钱。略嫌诡异的“请”和“谢谢”在柜台上方你来我往；波特总是微笑着，甚至有一次，在一个相当潮湿的日子里，询问德拉科是否需要一条毛巾。但也就仅此而已了，毕竟德拉科，当然啦，礼貌性地回绝了。  
 

而现在，他正坐在他的桌子前，同那杯半凉不热的咖啡以及他那荒唐可笑，毫无意义却又固执地莫名其妙的怂一起，思考一个他终其一生也不能明白的问题。为什么他就不能说，“什么？当然了波特，我确实需要一条毛巾来着。顺便一提，你有没有空赏光去一起吃个饭？”或者干脆少废话---为什么他就不能直接倾身跨过柜台狠狠吻住他，直到他们之间残存的最后一丝僵硬的繁文缛节融化在波特那些闪闪发光的咖啡机腾出的蒸汽里呢。

 

这一切都是因为，上帝啊……天知道他有多想要。他想要所有。一切。他想要那头乱糟糟的头发以及那双温和的绿眼睛还有强壮的手臂和粘地满身都是的土司面包屑，而就他所知达到目的的唯一手段就是坐在那里不喝他的咖啡不吃他的蛋糕，只是无助的死死盯着波特自然而温和的同每一位跨进门里来的顾客调情。每一位顾客---除了他。这是，毫无疑问，极其愚蠢的行为，而他怀疑如果自己还揣着哪怕一盎司的自尊心，也该立刻走人了。

 

然而。

 

“所以说，我猜你的手艺应该相当不错喽，是吧？”那个站在柜台前，英俊到惹人厌的男人说道，不紧不慢的朝波特勾出了一个微笑。德拉科的手指不受控制地扯烂了纸巾。

 

波特眨了眨眼。“呃...是吧，我猜...我做的还行。我们卖的面包里有一部分是我做的，但我的朋友---”

 

“没错了，因为我就是在想...一个手上功夫了得的男人可远胜那些徒有其表，华而不实的花瓶（注二），你说是吧？”那位顾客自顾自地说道，斜倚着柜台，一只手得寸进尺的偷偷朝抛过光的大理石台面的另一边移动。

 

波特困惑的皱起了眉毛，而德拉科得说这不能怪他。这个家伙让人完全不知所云，而且更糟心的是，他似乎还恬不知耻的企图对波特上下其手。德拉科使劲瞪着他，在桌子下把餐巾纸撕的粉碎。

 

“唔...是啊，当然了，”波特试图开腔，向后退了一步，勉强挂上了微笑。“所以，我能为你做些什么吗？（注三）”

 

男人的嘴咧得更开了，而德拉科畏缩了一下，意识到波特的无心之举使他落入了这个家伙的圈套。有人咳嗽了一声，把德拉科的注意力从波特身上短暂地引开了一会儿。他看到站在队伍中第二位的老妇人因为被前面一位试图勾引店主的顾客挡了买热饮的路而开始不满地抗议起来。德拉科突然觉得她分外和蔼可亲。

 

“你想怎么做我都可以，（注四）”那个眉开眼笑的男人低语着，恰好够德拉科听得一清二楚。“我们为什么不---”

 

“哇，”波特打断道，抬起一只手耙过了头发。他摇了摇头。“我不认为我们...我只是想问你要点些什么，好吗？我不是要约会或者别的什么...事实上，我---”

 

那家伙笑出了声，他身后的老妇人则重重地叹了一口气。而德拉科，坐在他的桌旁，心如擂鼓，竭尽全力地压抑自己近乎荒谬的、想要一跃而起的冲动。

 

“谁说要约会了？”男人色眯眯的答道。“我是个火热的单身汉，你也是个火热的单身汉...就让我们顺其自然，各取所需吧。”他耸了耸肩，德拉科觉得有些反胃。

 

波特紧紧锁着眉，脸上的表情介于厌恶和困惑之间。他一边思考着对策，一边飞快的扫视整个咖啡厅。当他的目光牢牢对上德拉科的眼神的那一刹那，他们胸膛中的某种东西似乎砰地一声破土而出，抽枝发芽---那是某种充满希望的东西。德拉科试图在与波特对视中平复自己的呼吸，任由他试探着、恳求着的目光以一种以前从没有人拥有过的热情与渴切深深地望进自己的五脏六腑。过了一会儿，系着围裙的波特抱着臂，把几乎称得上是斗志昂扬、胜券在握的视线投向了那个油腻的色情狂。

 

“实际上，我不是单身。”他简单地说。

 

那家伙立刻住了嘴，明显被吓了一跳。旁边的老妇人愉快地轻哼了一声，拖曳着鞋跟叩击地面。波特扭头冲着德拉科露出了一个期待的微笑，使得他浑身上下的血液为之凝结。而当德拉科清楚的意识到他的使命的那个瞬间，他体内的每一根叫嚣着懦弱无能、钳口不言、无望渴求的纤维都变得麻木且微不足道了。他需要假装自己就是哈利波特的男朋友。

 

“我恨你，”他低下脑袋对餐巾纸的遗体含糊的嘟哝着，逼着自己从椅子里站起了身。

 

德拉科使出浑身解数，调动起他余下的每一丁点属于马尔福的良好教养和优越感，昂首挺胸，做出一副目中无人的样子，高视阔步地走向柜台。那个男人远比他强壮结实，但矮他一截；晒成棕褐色的皮肤包裹在紧身的衬衫和牛仔裤里，让德拉科的长大衣和围巾看上去有些荒唐可笑。不过他那廉价而刺鼻的须后水让德拉科皱了皱鼻子，并且给了他轻蔑倨傲的忽视那个白痴，转而直直看向波特的自信。

 

“你需要我吗，哈利？”

 

波特笑了，真诚而感激，瞬间缓和了德拉科紧绷的神经。“我只是想让你见见我的新朋友。德拉科，这位是...事实上，我想你还没有告诉我你的名字。”

 

那个男人死死盯着德拉科，狼狈而不知所措。“你是...？”他摇着头叹了口气。“操他的浪费时间的家伙，”他咕哝着，转身背向哈利。他明显觉得被羞辱了一番，在走出店门的路上确保自己故意踢翻了几把椅子，然后砰地一声带上了门。所有坐在近处的顾客都惊讶的抬起头看了过去，而当那位老妇人终于得以走近柜台点单的时候，咖啡店里充满了人们好奇的交头接耳发出的微弱的嗡嗡声。

 

“他到底是怎么啦？”有人问道，那位老妇人气鼓鼓地哼了一声。

 

“一个自我膨胀过头且智商重度匮乏的蠢货，”她宣布道，把自己的毛毡手提包丢在柜台上。“现在，给我来一壶茶和一片巴拉伯里斯水果面包。”

 

“免单，”波特说，在转身取茶盘前朝德拉科丢去了一瞥。“我很抱歉让您等了这么久。德拉科---等我一分钟，好吗？”

 

德拉科站定，放弃了偷偷溜回自己的座位的念头。他手足无措地站在柜台边等着，频繁的捕捉到波特的那对透过蛋糕展示柜查看他是否还在的绿眼睛。

 

当那位老妇人拖着步子走向她的桌子的时候，波特靠上了柜台，一条条纹茶巾搭在他的肩头，鼻梁上的眼镜歪了一点儿。他咬了一会儿嘴唇---这让德拉科的手指不可抑制地蜷了起来，握成拳状---然后才开始讲话。

 

“多谢你救了我。”

 

德拉科耸了耸肩。“换做是别人我也一样会帮这个忙。”

 

波特缓缓的咧嘴笑了。“不，你不会。”

 

德拉科叹了口气。“好吧，我是不会。”

 

“我在想，”波特说道，语气正儿八经，但眼睛里闪烁着愉悦的小火苗。“那个家伙...他有可能还会再来...如果说我们能，你知道，会更安全些...”他的脸涨红了起来。德拉科的也是。“你觉得怎么样？”

 

德拉科眼睛一眨不眨地盯着柜台对面，胃里仿佛打了结。“唔，”他最后下定决心似的说，声音小到近乎耳语，“这样我倒是能省不少咖啡钱。”

 

波特咧嘴笑了，双手撑在锃亮的台面上。德拉科效仿他的动作，犹豫了几秒后，还偷偷地把双手向柜台另一侧滑了过去，直到他的指尖碰到了波特的。

 

“你现在需要回去上班吗？”波特问。

 

德拉科摇了摇脑袋。他压根不知道现在几点了而他也完全不觉得自己有多关心这个。

 

“好极了，”波特叫道，把隔断抬起来好让德拉科进去。他轻巧的把两人的手指交缠在一起，然后把德拉科推进了一个小小的后厨。“快进来。我还得揉面做面包呢。知道吗，我说我手上功夫不错的时候可没在骗人。”

 

“是吗？”德拉科低声咕哝。

 

“当然啦，”波特答道，松开了德拉科的手，猛地把手指插进了一个大面团。“看啊，”他说着，把那一大团黏糊糊的混合物举起来递到德拉科眼前。“绝对的专家技术，看到了吗？”

 

德拉科挑起了一边的眉毛，倚上了那张沾满面粉的小桌子的一角。他倒是不介意再等上一小会儿啦。  
   
   
   
\---fin---

**Author's Note:**

> #1. 题目“Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Napkin”化用了基督教书籍Book of Common Prayer 中的婚礼仪式祷告词，“If any of you has reasons why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace.”  
> #2. 原文“A man who’s good with his hands is worth two in the bush”化用了英语俗语“A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush”，原意为一鸟在手，胜过二鸟在林。  
> #3.“So，what can I get you?”  
> #4.“You can get me any way you want me,”


End file.
